metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Metroid Prime Origin Theories
So now that Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is out, how do you think the Metroid Prime was created. Let the theories roll in! MarioGalaxy2433g5 01:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) M3tr0idgrl: My theorie is on th talk page if anyone wants to read it heh I think that it was a metroid chosen to be Tallon IV's Leviathan gaurdian but it could've come from Phaaze because there are husks of primes so there could've been more primes. Oh God! I can't imagine Metroid Prime (creature) being a SPECIES! That would be impossible to combat, unless, Metroid Prime (creature) is only the way it is due to the Space Pirate Weapons it absorbed. My theory is that Prime is a heavily "mutated" Hopping Metroid/Phazon Hopper or was a Hopping Metroid/Phazon Hopper somehow chosen to be the Leviathan's guardian. Pgans12 23:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think that those husks were Darks Samus's 'experiments' on phazon metroids. I think she was trying to recreate a body for herself, and somehow was failing? Dunno, but this somehow appeals to me. I think that she was somehow incomplete in echoes and that in corruption she became more stable, but she was definatley more powerful as prime. Hellkaiserryo12 18:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, "husks" on Phaaze? I don't remember seeing that, in what room do you see them? PorygonX 03:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : I know there's some in the room with the Leviathin Infant, bute they're easy to miss. ::As for my theory on MP's origin: It was an ordinary Metroid from Tallon IV that was lured by the Leviathin and mutated into its Prime form, and somehow it gained extra strength from a non-Phazon source (maybe from the artifacts left behind by the Chozo?). The husks on Phaaze were probably Phazon Metroids that were mutated by Phazon, but died for some unknown reason. Diachronos 02:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I have a theory that is going to F*** with every ones mind's. Okay Gorea is tied with metroid prime. They both can absorb powers and take forms of other beings. Metroid prime however absorbed a leviathan causing a MASS corruption. Gorea didn't absorb phazon (or did he?) because he was thinking of getting out rather then getting more powerful. Metroid prime thought of both and won. Gorea Failed. ... PHAZON wins!!! (Metroid101 03:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC)) Gorea may have a connection to Metroid Prime, but I do not agree with your theory. It really tells me nothing about how they are connected, besides possibly both coming from a Leviathan. As for my theory on Metroid Prime's origin, I believe that it was a Metroid lured in by the Leviathan's corrupting forces. From there, the Metroid further absorbed Phazon from the Leviathan's core and eventually mutated into a Fission Metroid. This Fission Metroid continued to feed off the core until it was able to mutate into the Metroid Prime (core essence). This form then took the rest of the core through absorbing (similar to what occurred with the Phazon Suit) and made it into it's black exoskeleton which we see in the encounter. The reason why I went with the Fission Metroid and not a Phazon Metroid, is due to the switching screens of Metroid Prime (exoskeleton) and due to "the few remaining cells of Metroid Prime began to secretly multiply using the gene information taken from Samus's suit" (Trilogy artbook). The only Metroid I've seen multiply itself (its own cells) is the Fission Metroid, of course, with Metroid Prime being more powerful from more Phazon mutation it would have enhanced multiplying abilities with its cells. User:DragonTetra The Metroid Prime we know is a freak occurrence. No way all of the other "Primes" all have the elemental beams at their disposal. But yeah, the base of Prime is either a Tallon/Phazon/Hopping Metroid. And since the Phazon Metroids in MP3 are a mutated strain of Tallon Metroids, I believe Fission Metroids to be a sub-strain (or evolution) of Tallon 'Troids. And if that is true, then it could have been possible for a Tallon Metroid to get into the Crater, get mutated by Phazon to become Prime as we know it, and use Phazon to spawn more Tallon/Fission Metroids. ~Pgans